Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core
by Ryuuzaki Shinigami
Summary: The world of Crisis Core has now been altered with a very bipolar female SOLDIER operative. She and Zack will show the team something that they won't be prepared for.


**Crisis Core**

A final Fantasy 7:Crisis Core Fanfic

Chapter Zero: Not a real mission yet! The Prologue

"So I can let loose, right?"

It's a dark night and Zack, a young SOLDIER 2nd class, with his friend

Vixxi, a fellow young 2nd class SOLDIER, are awaiting their latest mission. Wuatai troops have commandered the express train MK93 II bound for Sector 8 in Midgar. It's up to Zack and Vixxi to eliminate the Wutai assailants and stop the train. Zack and Vixxi must concentate to the best of their talents, ignore the Shinra disguise their targets wear, and re-route the speeding train to Sector 1 Station near Mako Reactor 1.

Successful completion of this mission is critical, not only for the integrety of the reactor, but for Zack and Vixxi's quest to become SOLDIER 1st class. It's Zack and Vixxi's dream to rise in SOLDIER ranks and work alongside heros such as their mentor, Angeal, and the legendary Sephiroth. If only Zack could focus......

"There are no Shinra troops on this Train, understood?" Angeal spoke staring directly at Zack. "So I can cut loose, right" Zack said, his eyes sparkling with excitement. Angeal smiled at him and noded, "Just use some discresion". Zack smiled then looked at the female that stood next to him. "You heard that, Vixx? "Sure did" She said winking. Zack ran forward on the train with Vixxi following close behind him. Suddenly, bullets came from below their feet. They both jumped around trying to avoid the bullets. "Well, nice to see you too" Zack said after the bullets stopped. Vixxi ran ahead to see their objective below. "Hey!"' Zack's head turned as he heard her voice, he saw her point to his objective. She gave her a thumb's up as he flipped down and stabbed the part that connected the two train carts. She stood on top of the train that Zack severed with him standing below her. "What next?" She said jumping down next to him. Her raven hair being carried by the wind that blew with the fast moving train. Zack looked at her "Jump" he said jumping off of that train and landing on his feet on the Train Platform on the opposite side. Vixxi jumped and landed right beside him. Just as they were going to continue walking a squad of 16 sentries sentries raised their weapons and started shooting at them. As they were shooting they tried to form a circle around the two SOLDIER operatives. Vixxi and Zack both pulled out their swords and started to attack. The sentries were easily beaten by the combination of Zack's Assualt Twister and Vixxi's Power Jouse."Oh yeah!" Zack said flipping his sword and placed it on his back. Angeal called Zack on his phone and told him to continue forward up the stairs toward the Sector 8 fountain.

Once at the fountain they found what everyone was so afraid of. It was a Behemoth. The Behemoth roared at the two SOLDIERs. "Okay, you need a mint" Vixxi said faning her nose trying to get the horrible odor of the Behemoth's breath away. Zack laughed at her. "C'mon let's hurry and take this thing out so we can go on" he said taking his Buster Sword off his back. She followed his signal by taking her sword, Fenrir, off of her back. The duo charged toward the large monster. The Behemoth knocked Zack back and into a wall. He got right back up and charged at the beast, slashing at its huge head. Zack managed to cut the monster's eyes but regardless of this it kept attacking. "Thundaga!" Vixxi said firing a thunderbolt from her hand at the Behemoth's backside. The monster roared in pain and used it's Tail Swipe attack trying to hit Vixxi. She dodged every last swipe of the tail. She moved out of the way as Zack lifted his hand and aimed at the beast. "Fireaga!" Zack yelled, sending fire balls toward the Behemoth's behind the same way Vixxi did. Zack had the same response. "So I'm guessing this things weakness is its back" "No duh" They both continued the assualt on the Behemoth until it fell. Vixxi leaned her sword onto her shoulder as Zack held his. Then someone layed their sword on Zack's shoulder near his neck."Give Up" Zack let go of his sword and put his hands up. "..." Vixxi dropped her sword as she saw who it was. She was absolutely dumbfounded. Zack saw her expression and turned to face the man. His jaw dropped. The man was none other than his hero Sephiroth. Sephiroth raised his sword about to cut Zack but was stopped by Zack's sword. "Damn it, you're not the only hero" He said. Sephiroth broke Zack's sword and sent it far out of his reach. Vixxi was slumped against one of the walls. Unknowingly to Zack when he was trying to fight him.

...

"Training Over" Angeal said flipping his phone closed.

"What?! Why?" Zack said as he scrambled to his feet.

"Yeah. Why Angel?" Vixxi said rubbing her aching head. For a training program it sure can hurt.

Angeal held Zack's sword toward his face then turned it to where the handle was facing Zack and handed it to him. Zack took the Buster sword back as Angeal walked out of the training room.

"Embrace your dreams" He said as the door slid close behind him.

"Huh?" Zack said rubbing his head confused about what his mentor had just said.

"Zack, I question him sometimes too" Vixxi said placing her hand on her friend's shoulder.

end of chapter One

Final Fantasy VII:Crisis Core


End file.
